


Can't Just Be Your Friend

by ack



Series: Betty x Jughead [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to more, blue and gold, writing room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: “I can’t just be friends with you”





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"Hi thanks so much for your hard work! Here's an idea for a bughead prompt if you're up for it, Betty: I can't just be friends with you" ___

“I can’t just be friends with you,” Jughead’s head whips up to look at Betty who is standing over his desk in the Blue and gold office.

“O-kay? We can be work colleagues, it’s fine,” he shuffles his papers, looking down and trying to appear busy while his face is showing his disappointment. He thought they were growing close he thought they could be-

“Juggie!” She slams her hands on the table and he looks up, trying to appear unaffected. She is smiling and however neutral his face looked, it’s definitely gone now. She breathes in, “I can’t _just_ be friends with you,” she tilts her head down more, locking him in an intense gaze, and his eyes widen.

“As in-,” he gestures vaguely, and Betty raises her eyebrows, “more?”

Betty throws her arms up in the air, “yes!” and Jughead smiles.

“Okay,” he nods, leaning back.

“Okay?”

“Yes to more.”

**Author's Note:**

> most of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
